lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Edo Phoenix
Edo is popularly known for being a pro-league duelist and a pro-athlete. He has a strong belief that destiny draws him into confrontations with the most skilled of opponents, as such, majority of his duelist were the product of destiny bringing him to them. Edo wishes to become a great duelist in order to rid the entire world of crime due to the events that involved he and his brother's father Kendall's murder when he was a child, this stemming from his strong belief that everything is decided by destiny and destiny cannot be controlled. He doesn't talk so much about this around others who do not know him and in fact is generally a well-mannered young man with good intentions and does not wish to see others hurt. He's man a lot of friends in his dueling career, being close friends with duelists like Orin Fujin and Molly Prescott, whom he's particularly fond of hanging around more than anyone else but has no qualms about interacting with other people. He has a soft spot for children and tends to visit local orphanages wherever he goes and donates any winnings to them and various other charities. During the accident that caused the death of his mother August, Edo suffers from amnesia and doesn't remember anything about how she died. His father and brother felt it best if they kept this from him so to this day, he doesn't remember how his mother was killed and it is believed that the psychological trauma from it caused this memory lapse. Not long after that, his father dies and from that point on, he became distant from his older brother Lane who does his best to watch over him and protect him but generally just finds it hard to be around him because they're so different. It could be hinted that he took their father's death a bit harder and believes Lane did not as well as believing that avenging the death of their father and reclaiming the 'Destiny Hero' stolen from him is something he must do on his own. Due to staying so close to his father after his mother's death, the moment his father was taken from him later on, he has a dependency on father figures or parental figures in his life. As such, he can be blinded to the reality of a given situation due to his stubborn attitude and pessimistic outlook and pursues his goals despite risks and overwhelming odds. He is not aware that his current guardian Kyle Jables is responsible for his father's death. Another secret that's being kept from him for his own protection. Appearance Edo is a tad shorter than his older brother Lane, being at the height of 5'5'' with pacific blue eyes and grey hair that is section in two layers with his bangs positioned on the opposite side, forming into another layer and the rest with the other. He looks almost like a complete duplicate of his brother except it is obvious they're not twins because they're born a year a part and they possess different physical features given to them from the respective parent. His eyes are positioned between the layers of hair closest to his face. He wears a similar a silver formal buttoned up suit with buttoned up sleeves, black shirt underneath with a loose fitting necktie and brown suede shoes. Edo doesn't come out of his formal attire much like his older brother and though he is attending Tsukuba Academy as a student, he refuses to wear the standard required boys uniform for his grade level, feeling that it's not 'cool enough' or 'not his style'. When dueling, he wears a duel disk on his right arm. History Edo Phoenix is the younger brother of Lane Phoenix and the son of Kendall Phoenix and August Phoenix. He was born and raised in California where his parents worked for the famous Industrial Illusions Company that creates Duel Monsters with Pegasus J. Crawford, the President of the company as well as the creator of the game. His parents worked as card designers, Kendall working on designing the 'Destiny Hero' cards but were called 'D-Heroes' for short. His mother was designing cards that she named 'Legendary Planet' that was based off of a story her mother had told her when she was younger that many years ago people used to live on the planets and ruled over them. It was a common thing for people to meet in Pegasus's company as August and Kendall had though they got to know each other first before later getting married. They shared a lot of the same interests, especially their desire to create new cards for the game. Both of them played it but only August actually participated in dueling competitions and came in as a runner up or lost to the winner, though she was never someone who considered winning to be that big of a deal. Kendall was happy to have met August and eventually had their first child, a son they named Lane. Edo was born a year later, making him and his brother a year apart in age. Growing up, Edo was very close to his brother for the two of them played together and even dueled one another as their parents had introduced them to the duel monsters card game but did not pressure either of the boys to make a career out of it. At the very least, Edo had a happy childhood growing up with two loving parents and an older brother who he thought was the greats in the world. However, as fate would have it, August was taken from them. It was during a family vacation to Disneyland where an accident claimed August's life. Edo had saw something in the middle of the street that was interesting and attempted to pick it up but having dotted out into the street unintentionally where various vehicle attractions such as horse-drawn street cars, carriages, parades and horseless rental cards usually take up route as part of tourist attractions and transportation. His brother wasn't able to get to him in time to save Edo from being hit by an oncoming horseless streetcar but August did. She'd jumped out in the middle of the street, grabbing and protecting Edo but it'd cost her life. He survived with minor bruises and a bump on the head. Edo had later been taken to the hospital where he woke up asking where their mother was. Apparently, the accident had caused him to develop amnesia in the process because he had no memory of the accident, much less going to Disneyland for vacation to have fun and spend time together with his family. It was this that caused his brother Lane to make it his duty to protect him from the truth so he asked of their father to not tell him what really happened and just pretend that they never went out anywhere. Kendall didn't believe it was the best idea but Edo was still young and it was an ever greater chance that he wouldn't be able to understand or handle what happened to August. So they both agreed upon this and the story they went with is August's death was caused by an oncoming speeding car that ran a stoplight. Of course, this caused everyone around Industrial Illusions to start gossiping that the woman had committed suicide. Edo didn't want to believe that his mother would just die like that so he took her death pretty hard as expected he would. Over time, he became distant from his brother because he was much closer to August than Lane was. His brother did his best to protect his brother from the truth and to keep their mother's memory alive, he decided to fulfill her dream and pursue working on music. As for Edo, he stayed to himself and focused all of his attention on dueling, becoming quite well at it despite his young age. He was an exceptionally smart boy but not a very popular one in school because he preferred to stay to himself and not socialize with others. He'd taken his mother's death so hard that he really didn't want to be around other people. His teachers would often complain to his father that he was a rude little boy when speaking to his classmates and Kendall chastised Edo for that constantly and would tell him that August would be disappointed in his behavior if she were alive today. With that being said, Edo had broken down in tears and admitted that he'd missed his mom so much and his father embraced him saying that he knows but his actions are no excuse for that. While Lane did his own thing, he allowed Edo to come to work with him often so they could bond some more as father and son. However, this bonding was short lived when he was nine years old and had found his father while working on the last D-Hero card known as 'The Ultimate D-Card' but it was stolen due to someone breaking into their house to commit the crime. Edo had stumbled upon the body of his dead father but Lane immediately grabbed him and shielded his eyes, knowing then and there he'd seen enough and too much so he'd been taken away from the scene as quickly as possible. The death of Kendall left Edo and his brother orphaned even though there was their mother's family, her parents wanted nothing to do with the boys for reasons unknown to them. But a man by the name of Kyle Jables became their legal guardian which Edo unfortunately accepted since they had nowhere to go. He doesn't know anything about Kyle or the fact that he was the one who murdered his father and stolen the card that he'd been working on. Edo drifts even further apart from his brother the older he became and eventually became a pro duelist as well as a pro athlete and even takes on side jobs like premiering in movies. The behavior he displayed as a child is only shown around Lane which he isn't close to but around everyone else, Edo is very well-mannered with good intentions but unfortunately has become blinded to reality of situations because of his stubborn attitude and pessimistic outlook. Edo has started pursuing goals without thinking about the risks involved and feels that the burden of avenging his father and reclaiming the D-Hero that was stolen from him is something he must shoulder alone, figuring that Lane doesn't care nor interested in finding the one who killed their father. Because of his dependency of parental figures, mainly father figures, Edo can easily be taken advantage of by adults without realizing it. Despite being academically smart, a talented duelist and among other things, there are times when he's unable to tell for himself who is actually trying to help him and who is out to get him. He also becomes annoyed when his brother tells him frequently to be careful of others and his surroundings, while telling him in return to mind his own business. Edo's acquainted with various other known duelists in the circuit such as Molly Prescott and Orin Fujin who have become his and his brothers’ friends. He'd stopped attention regular school alongside others when he became a pro duelist, therefore being mostly home schooled but excelled in his studies. However, through Lane's suggestions and Molly's persuasions, he is to start attending school again to be around others his own age and make more friends. His brother wishes for them to be close like they once were but Edo refuses to make the effort with someone who doesn't believe nor understand how he feels and what he's doing. At the very least, he's agreed to attend school at Tsukuba Academy with Lane but doesn't live on campus. He mostly sticks to hanging around Orin and Molly and has become an official new member of the academy's Duel Monster's Club. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships August Phoenix : Edo was very close to his mother and was almost always around her. When she died, he took her death pretty hard to where he'd began acting rudely towards others who tried to be friends with him. He doesn't remember the incident in which claimed her life due to developing amnesia from the bump he'd received on his head. He only believes the story in which she was hit by an oncoming car that was speeding and running a stoplight. This was the story told to him by his father and brother. Kendall Phoenix : While Edo was close to his father like he was his mother, he for awhile kept his distance until he admitted how much he missed his mother and began to spend more time with him by going to the Industrial Illusions company to watch him work. Kendall did this in order for them to bond some more as father and son. This was short lived when Kendall was murdered and it was Edo who discovered the body of his dead father only to be pulled away by his brother and further shielded from anything more that could hurt him. Lane Phoenix : When he was younger, Edo was close to his younger brother to a point he thought of him as the best older brother in the world. They did virtually everything together but it wasn't until the death of their mother August that they began to drift apart, at least on Edo's part. He thought that Lane didn't care that their mother was gone and therefore kept his distance. He also believes that he doesn't care about finding the person who murdered their father and stole the D-Hero card he was working on so by investigating the matter himself, he believes he will succeed in putting his father's killer away. Lane shows concerns of worry for Edo but Edo chooses to ignore them. Kyle Jables : Losing both his mother and then his father caused him to have a dependency on father figures such as Kyle Jables who he trusts but is unfortunately unaware of the man's true intentions for adopting him and his brother. Edo's Deck List Destiny D Deck Heroes of Fate Deck Edo Gallery edophoenix.gif edophoenix.jpg edophoenixyoung.jpg|Edo as a young boy at his father's funeral. edophoenx002.png Trivia *Edo's background history was rewritten to given more in depth detail in regards to his mothers non appearance and his father's apparent disappearance in the English dub anime of Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, however in the original Japanese version, his father was murdered. *Edo shares the same symptoms of amnesia in regards to his mother's death as well as distancing himself from his older brother just like Daichi Kitazawa from the Kitchen Princess series. *He has a non-canon older brother. Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx *Lane Phoenix *Molly Prescott *Orin Fujin